Meaning of Family
by Yuuki Sekai
Summary: After hearing such things from her father, Sawada Setsuna ran away and was later on kidnapped and sold to the Estraneo Famiglia. Experimented, broken and slowly losing hope, she met Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa, together they all escaped. Five years later, Vongola Famiglia received a letter of alliance from a source no one has expected...at all. "Vindice is a famiglia?"


**A/N: As I said this is the rewritten version.**

**Warnings: Grammatical errors, not beta-d, OOCness, little Iemitsu bashing**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine, it rightfully belongs to Akira Amano**

* * *

Sawada Setsuna raced through the now emptying streets of Namimori, she was very excited, and her father Sawada Iemitsu was home together with a guest she was introduced as 'Grandpa Timoteo'. But that's not really the point, and the gist of why she was very happy, it was because she got a C plus in their Math Test.

If you know her, you'll understand pretty well.

At school, she was known as Dame-Tsuna, the girl who trips over air, the student who always has a grade ranging from D to F, the not so athletic child who can't even hold the ball right. She was always bullied, when she was not with her brothers, which was often and most of the time.

Her brothers, Natsu and Ieyasu are older than her by two and four years respectively, seeing as she was six years old. They were at a different part at school, so they don't meet that much only at the end of the day. Her brothers were her total contrast; they were smart, athletic, and 'handsome', as dubbed by their own loyal fangirls. In short, they were perfect.

At odd times, she wonders, if she was needed by her parents, hey! They already have the two sons that will make any parent happy.

And, simply, it's not that her mother, Sawada Nana, does not care, but…everything she does, it all seem lifeless when it comes to her; every time her brothers come home, Nana will always pat their heads and greet them, and when they show their own test papers, she will always have that flowery and cheery aura, that you could almost see flowers blossoming around her.

Her mother sometimes gives her that unique gaze of disappointment and hate, during dinner, she is the one supposed to get her own meals, sometimes, Nana forgets about her, thus leaving her starving in the night, so at odd times, she cooks, not to please, but to survive.

Every time it comes to her…

She cut her own musings, when she realized she was standing at _her own_ house. Stepping over the stone tiles that led to the front door, she opened the door, with the house key, hidden under the mat.

"Tadaima."

She waited for a few seconds, and after that she smiled bitterly. Why does it seem, that she was ignored here? Her father will only notice her presence, when they are eating, he will only flick his gaze on her, then back to the food. Her treatment will always be different.

No matter, how soft or, no greetings at all, her _mother, _always seem to know, when her brothers are home.

She purses her lips, starting the long, for her anyway, walk from the hallway to the stairs. At the middle, of it however, she noticed a slightly ajar door near the kitchen where her mot- Nana was cooking. She peeked carefully, trying her best not to be noticed.

She was not stupid, I repeat not stupid, she was actually very observing to her surroundings, being able to adapt just right, and understand the situation perfectly, she also know that her father is not just a damn construction worker, she realized that not too long ago when Iemitsu sent them a picture, whereas he is in North Pole complete with penguins. She snorted inwardly, and her mother believed that! Even her brothers are skeptic!

There was always that soft voice telling her which way to go, or the right thing to do, which she had learned to trust over the years, of escaping from bullies, and now that voice told her something.

_'Stop.'_

_'Stop!'_

But this time, she paid no heed to that mellow voice, and as they say…

Curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

Iemitsu took a seat at the opposite of Timoteo. It was an unknown fact that he was actually a mafia member of Vongola Famiglia, the oldest, strongest, and most influential mafia family in the world, where as his boss is Vongola Nono, otherwise known as Timoteo.

And he was not just some other mafia guy; he was CEDEF's leader, also known as the 'Young Lion of Vongola'. He disguised himself as a construction worker to avoid his family from being involved in mafia, he was open at the fact that, one way or another, they will be involved in the dark and cruel quirks of mafia, but still he wanted them to have a normal childhood.

And this talk with his boss will decide it all.

"Good evening Iemitsu," Timoteo took a cautious sip at the hot tea laid in the coffee table."I hope you had taken all options into consideration, the future of Vongola is in your hands."

Iemitsu sighed deeply, exhaling all the built up stress, from well everything.

"I understand Nono," Iemitsu drawled out, a solemn look passing his features, a sharp contrast to his normal goofy face. The one in front of Nono is not Iemitsu, the father, and husband, the Iemitsu right now was the cold killer and trusted adviser of Vongola Nono, the one who has no hesitation in doing drastic measures.

After all, as he had quoted, Famiglia before Family.

"Tell me then, we waste no time, I received a message from Coyote that another famiglia is asking for an alliance," Nono said, crossing his leg over his other.

"I think it is best if Ieyasu will be the one to take over CEDEF, and I will be the one to teach him, while Natsu will be the next boss."

"Reborn then?"

"Yes."

"One day, they'll have a Ring Conflict with Varia, and I hope you know the consequences of this decision."

"Yes."

"Very well, one last question Iemitsu," Timoteo asked, noticing the stiffening of Iemitsu's shoulders. "How about your daughter and wife?"

The blonde man looked stunned for a second, before schooling his features once more and answering, "The same with Nana, I don't want her involve…Tsuna…? You know, I never really planned on having her, me and Nana only wanted two children, she just came suddenly when we went to the hospital for check-up."

"And I know too that you understand that she will always be useless."

Timoteo flinched slightly at Iemitsu's statement, he personally loved the girl like a grandpa would, that girl always seem to be so bright, when she smiles, she became one of her light from the cold and dark abyss of bloodshed of mafia.

"I-I understand. I'll send Reborn to teach Natsu when he is thirteen."

"Can't it be fifteen! Please Nono!" Iemitsu slammed his fists to the table spilling the hot tea in the process. How cruel mafia is.

"You are the one who said it Iemitsu, besides, Varia will not hesitate, once they caught sight of this information, do you want to send your child without the skills to survive?"

Iemitsu flickered his gaze from the table to Nono's cold brown eyes, he knew that he cannot defy his boss, and he knew Nono was right; Varia will not hesitate to kill Natsu, or Ieyasu. Surrendering, he opted to sit down once more, hands clenching and unclenching, almost white from the brute strength.

"Yes."

As he said, **Famiglia before family.**

* * *

Setsuna stood frozen at her spot, trying to process her father's words, seemingly reverberating inside her head, she paid no heed to the next words exchanged or uttered at all. She couldn't fathom the flurry of emotion inside her heart, guilt, shame, anger, sadness, loneliness? Why is it all negative, she was known to be bright? Bright? Is it really like that…?

_Tsuna…? You know, I never really planned on having her, me and Nana only wanted two children, she just came suddenly when we went to the hospital for check-up."_

So she was not supposed to be born in this world in the first place. What was that word again; her bullies always say it to her.

Ah!

That's right!

Burden.

She was just a no-good person, a burden that is…

Replaceable.

Even if she dies, no one will care; they will just move on and forget her pathetic existence.

By now, hot tears were streaming down her face which is slowly reddening, whilst her eyes are puffy.

WHY?

Is it her fault she was like this? Is it her fault!?

Why can't they see her for who she is, they only see her as that useless child!

Over and over again, she knew it was inevitable, that one day, this will happen, and would you look at that, it did! But still, over and over again, even if the pain of abandonment stings every time, she smiles, a fake smile that is, maybe one day, the smile will make her live in her own fantasy, because reality always hurts, so she tries to convince herself, **that everything will be okay.**

Any person who actually took the time to know her, would have gasped in horror at the state she was in.

It was not her disheveled look, it was actually her eyes, the pair of eyes, that always seem to be bright from mirth and childish innocence filled with ushered warmth and acceptance, but really if you looked deeper past that façade, one would see the sadness, frustration and loneliness that were forcefully buried.

But now, they resurfaced, but at a different form…

Her doe-like eyes, became something akin to a mindless marionette, they were so empty, dull and lifeless, that it seemed to be an endless pit of darkness that was just so inviting yet at the same time frightening.

At this moment, she had forgotten about that test paper, or that child's hope to be praised, or her brothers, she knew very well that she was another burden to cycle in their schedule.

She was just a six year old girl, right now, a girl that is lost, and forgotten, but maybe, she was destined to be forgotten, forever lonely, always alone, she was not needed in this place, why stay? It will only bring more false hopes of being loved and cared then discarded like trash.

Instead of her plan to go upstairs, she went to the opposite way, steps so silent you could hear a pin drop, movements so lifeless, like a puppet controlled by a dark puppet master, and with fists clenched, eyes dull, resolve long gone, hope diminished, she left the place her brothers call home.

And at its wake were a book bag, and a crumpled and wet test paper behind.

* * *

A brunette is sitting at a lone swing in Namimori Park, petite yet dainty legs swinging slowly back and forth, shoes dragging some soil in the process.

Truthfully, Setsuna wanted to go back, but then, even if they provide her a child's basic needs, can they provide love and long wished warmth, she wished to go back to the days where her brothers would sleep with her, kiss her forehead after a good bed time story. Is it really that wrong to pray and hope to be loved one day, as simple as that?

Her brown orbs gazed at the ground finding it interesting, her face illuminated only by artificial lights, and occasionally passing cars.

She was about to start a new life living in the streets and beg for money, but a handkerchief with a weird smell was suddenly thrust in front of her nose.

She only heard some shuffling and deep voices speaking to each other, she could feel someone shifting her, like…carrying her, but she felt nauseous, then everything was black and cold.

_'Hehe…lucky!...another catch….happy…Estraneo…'_

_'Extra….praised…girl…ticket…fame'_

* * *

When Tsuna opened her eyes, she closed them immediately, seeing as she was blinded by a bright white light in front of her, she opened them again, slowly trying to adjust them to the harsh light.

The previous events all came back rushing to her, her test, her father's statement, and darkness, causing her a massive headache and an immense wave of emotional stress, flinching at the pain of her throbbing head.

And that's when she realized she can't move, she shifted her gaze downward, and gasps at what met her stare. She was naked, with rusty metal contraptions holding her hips, ankles and torso in a metal table with blotches of red.

The air also smelled something akin to a hospital filled with antiseptic, and the unexplainable feeling of rotten death. Tsuna moved her eyes to her left and found her left wrist strapped in the same contraption, further; she saw a wooden table with a small chair, where papers littered the desk some with diagrams and drawings, a cheap pen holding them in place.

At her right, however, made her eyes widened.

There were different machines compacted in the eerie white room, in all sorts of different size, wires connecting and holding some together, an array of colorful buttons were placed, and screens emit sounds reminding her of the machine she saw once in a hospital, at the end was a stainless metallic door which shortly opened.

A figure can be seen walking towards the oddly stoic brunette, she observed that the man is wearing a stark white lab coat, with some red in the front part, yellow goggles obscuring his eyes, and glinting once catching sight of light.

The clanking of footwear was the only sound heard as the figure finally stopped in front of Tsuna, towering its calculating gaze towards her.

Another figure walked in, sporting the same outfit, but this time pushing a tray, filled with assortments of….small knives, and other sharp things, and now, Tsuna's look wavered, fear evident in her eyes.

The scientist motioned for the other to move closer, and once it did he picked s glinting material.

And it clicked…it was a scalpel.

Before she could speak or even make a sound, a swift movement was made.

Screams reverberated in the sound proof room, and tears spilled.

Sawada Setsuna finally learned the word 'vivisection'

* * *

**Two years later**

Tsuna was now eight years old, still with the same build, that anyone would have mistaken as a six years old. She still has her chocolate brown hair, but filled with dirt and splashes of dried blood, and looked like it was roughly chopped. The biggest thing that changed was undoubtedly her eyes, it was still doe-like, but held no childish demeanor, it is not void, yet it is still stoic and cold, like that of a marionette's. Her left eye was a startling shade of green, almost like a forest, whilst her right is still the same.

She was now being dragged by a scientist across the hallways of Estraneo's base, and main experimentation center. Before thinking why, her bruised and slightly bloody body was roughly shoved in another cell.

All cells were basically the same, rotten, filled with rats, fresh smell of death, molds, and the only thing different was its occupants, dead or not.

She winced as her flesh made contact with the unforgiving floor, then she noticed that she was not alone, and is now together with other occupants, all are male.

One of them looked like the most mature with blue hair oddly reminiscent of a pineapple and heterochromatic eyes; the right was a blood red with a kanji of one while the other was sapphire blue, the other one was a boy with spiky blond hair, brown eyes and a horizontal scar below his eyes, and the last one has dark hair, blue eyes covered with glasses and his head was covered with bandages small tuffs of hair sticking out.

She stared at them and the trio likewise, it almost seemed like a staring contest, but after what seemed like eternity, Tsuna cut her gaze and opted to walk towards the darkest corner of the cell.

She sat with her legs in front of her, being hold in place by her hands, and her head resting in it.

What followed was a pin-drop silence, the only sound were the hushed whispers of the trio, whilst sending her some glances, not that she would know.

Tsuna was about to give in to sleep, when she noticed three shadows looming over her, the three occupants sat in front of her cross-legged, as if waiting for her.

Tsuna inwardly sighed, and almost sweatdropped. Keyword: Almost. She lifted her head so her eyes matched their gazes; the blue-haired boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Kufufufu…who are you?"

"…Tsuna…," the brunette skeptically answered, even if she did tell her name, nothing will change, but still…

"I'm Mukuro," the blue-haired boy, now known as Mukuro introduced, noticing the doubt in her tone, and manner of speaking.

There is that voice again, this time telling Tsuna to trust the boy in front of her. As if motioning to the other two to tell their names too, the girl nodded.

"Kufufu…the one with bandages is Chikusa, the blonde is called Ken," Mukuro smirked, but a hint of gentleness within it.

All of them understood the fact that one of them might die, from the hundreds of screams that echoed since Tsuna came, it gradually decreased. Why? **They die.**

Most that are left are males, they use the girls that are weaker and more mentally defected or weak, as the test subjects, for new formulas and experiments their minds wove, making sure that it got the desired effect, and they apply it to the males, thus a higher rate of living.

Tsuna is now the _only _female in the experiment laboratory, and the scientists are always happy with her results, because she kept accepting the liquids and changes they make to her mind.

Tsuna thought that nothing will change?

How wrong she is…

It may be the fact that she longed for company, but little by little, her heart opened up.

* * *

**Two years later**

Another two years had officially passed, and no one expected for Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Tsuna to actually become closer.

And all of it started with the small loaf of bread they give once they passed the experiment.

Mukuro talked back with a scientist, during his experiment, cursing so bad that it would put a sailor to shame, the scientist noticed that he seemed to be with the dark haired boy and the blonde, so as punishment, even if he accepted the changes with the episode, they were given nothing to eat for three days.

For the first two days, they did not see the brunette they recalled as Tsuna, they saw her the third and last day of their punishment, and her appearance made their eyes widen and can't help the gasps escaping their throats.

Tsuna, looked horrible; hair caked with blood, a dislocated shoulder, split lip, black eye, blood from her nose, three fourths of her fingers were broken, a broken leg, a swollen cheek, and what little clothing she had were torn as blood continued to seep through it.

She was roughly thrown together with a loaf of bread, she limped through the moldy cell, and all the while the trio's eyes were eyeing the food she was now holding tightly.

Noticing their eyes, and state, she stopped walking and went to their direction, once in front of them, she managed a small smile, before tearing a part of the bread, she tossed the larger amount to them, then limped back again to the corner but not before saying words that made them feel ashamed.

_"Y-yo-you'll nee-need i-it mor-e t-than I-I do, s-so ple-a-ase acc-accept i-t."_

Giving in to hunger, the trio lunged for the food, without noticing the fond and soft smile that marred Tsuna's face.

Starting from that day, the trio, yes, even the stoic Chikusa would try striking a conversation to Tsuna whenever their bodies can, and Tsuna accepted them, going as far as calling Mukuro 'Mukuro-nii'.

Once, Tsuna shared her life story with them, feeling no harm in doing so, and the trio was disturbed with the dull and emotionless face of Tsuna while she told them her biography.

Since that day they vowed to never betray her, and try to be at her side all the time, not because they pity her or because they were all experiments, but they vowed so as a friend who will give genuine smiles.

The deep chemical smell of smoke filled the air of the night sky, the facility that once held a hundred of human child who could have even attained a chance of normal living were experimented to living weapons, most of which has long since died.

The underground laboratory was now, burning itself to oblivion, a bright orange fire slowly engulfing everything in its path.

Yes!

They finally gained freedom, even if they are the only living four right now, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa and Tsuna cared less.

They could finally laugh without fearing for their lives. They could eat ice cream now, study, make friends, and, and…change Mafia…

They can be free.

The four children all stood together at a safe distance from the fire, a bright smile that reached their twinkling eyes can be seen in their faces as they watch the occurrences unfold, relishing everything.

They may look cruel at this point but who wouldn't?

They planned thing for three months now- once complete and deemed as a 'weapon' annihilate those bastards some call human.

Tsuna's left eye was a deep shade of orange with a hint of fiery red; all traces of brown were gone.

The moment however was short-lived when black chains wrapped itself around the brunette before anyone could react.

Tsuna who finally understood the circumstances and had a good grip of what is about to happen immediately shouted a word that may decide her surrogate brothers' fate.

"RUN!"

The three boys widened their eyes, before they sprinted running, tears threatening to spill from Ken and Chikusa's eyes; even the normally creepy Mukuro has a deep frown in his face.

As they ran, they finally saw their pursuers- they are three wearing such cloaks that remind them of the black after each experiment.

A chain was about to target Mukuro's feet when Tsuna broke free of the chains that bound her.

Flames covered her arms and feet, not caring about the burns that were starting to appear, they could be healed later.

She flew in front of Mukuro who stopped running as well as Ken and Chikusa, instead of Mukuro; it was Tsuna who got…stabbed by the chains in her abdomen.

Coughing out an abundant amount of blood, she spoke, "N-ni-nii-san…I-I d-don't know h-h-how, w-wh-when, o-o-or…wh-whe-where, b-but I-I'l-I'll return…I promise…."

By the last line, Tsuna's voiced weakens, but even when her eyes are now half-lidded with pain, it was a bright shade of orange comparable of that of an impending sunset they once saw.

Tsuna gave a small smile, before painstakingly gesturing for them to run, far…far away.

Tears streamed steadily in the boys' faces as they watched Tsuna, Mukuro, feeling a sense of responsibility grasped their hands tightly and ran.

"B-But Mukuro-sama, Tsuna is-"

"She'll be fine!"

Despite Mukuro's statement, the tears told otherwise.

Chikusa and Ken, realizing everything ran with their wills.

One day, they believe, they'll see each other again…

* * *

**Five years later**

A brunette of fifteen years sat with her legs dangling in front of the highest floor of Namimori's tallest building, overseeing the lights and the people who were mere dots at her peripheral vision, heterochromatic eyes scanning the streets and dark alleys as if looking for something.

She has a body most women would kill for, with leg length chocolate brown hair softly following the wind's gentle night breeze, she smiled mysteriously and looked up at the waning full moon half covered by grey clouds. A melodious voice, almost like chiming bells was heard when she spoke.

"…Vongola…" she smirked. Her right hand opened a dainty black tessen and placed it in front of her face, obscuring half of it. With one last gust of the wind, she disappeared in wisps of purple mist.

* * *

**A/N: Ah…minna-san! This is still the last chapter with some stuff added or maybe some added scenes, I tried to make Mukuro a little bit OOC (not that he has that many lines) since this chapter focuses on Tsuna's emotions and the like.**

**If you are still wondering about the extent of Tsuna's reaction to Iemitsu, well…try being a six year old, bullied by peers, Nana's lifeless love, that bastard Tsuna in canon calls his father, and some more, wouldn't your reaction be like that too.**

**Nya! But then, treat this as my gift for all of the lovely reviews, favorites, follows and the like.**

**But my updates would not be regular, seeing as school gets in the way, and I had exams coming up.**

**If you still don't get it…**

**Yes!**

**The Vongola First Generation will be here as CEDEF if "Ieyasu" was not yet a hint. No offense Akira Amano-san. I simply feel that they need more attention.**

**By the way…the summary will be changed too I'm just thinking of a good enough summary that will fit my standards or at least satisfy some.**

**And about my grammatical errors, I'm very sorry about that, probably because English is not my first language, I don't want to get a Beta since I want to improve on my own, yeah yeah! Some of you might object but I have my personal reasons…hope you understand.**

**Ah..yes, regarding OCs, I won't add any because I think they will ruin my story, I will just add OCs simply because they are needed for the story to flow smoothly.**

**I really need your help everyone, I only planned eight chapters of this, so I'll be needing your suggestions.**


End file.
